1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A short-distance wireless communication technology is used in mobile terminal devices, office equipments, public transportation infrastructures, and the like. This technology is generally called radio frequency identifier (RFID) and performs individual authentication and individual identification using radio waves. In particular, Near Field Communication (NFC) is expected to be most widely used in the future. NFC is a short-distance wireless communication technology using a frequency band of 13.56 megahertz (MHz), and a communication distance is equal to or smaller than 10 centimeters (cm).
In recent years, smartphones and tablet personal computers (PC) are increasingly equipped with NFC, and NFC is used for a payment process, individual authentication, or the like. In NFC, there have been known a technology with a reader/writer function capable of actively reading and writing data, and an NFC tag with a function to only hold written data and allow a reader/writer to read the data.